Save Us
by ash2009
Summary: Sesshomaru is lonly and gets pregnet. He realizes he is wrong about half demons and saves some. Will something happen to his unborn baby? Why is Inuyasha jeliouse? Mpreg LEMONS! later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Save Us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 1**

Sesshomaru's pov

I have been very lonely lately. Naraku is dead but the jewel is still not complete. I let a panther demon take me one night to try and take away my loneliness. It did not help and I got pregnant. I was going to kill the baby but couldn't. Rin and Jaken are still with me and want to help me with the baby. I am now tree months pregnant and am just starting to show. I have realized through my travels of how many half demons there are. So many are killed as children and I have realized it is not their fault they are half demons. I was so very wrong about them. They are just like us all. Not as strong as full demons but stronger then humans.

Nighttime

Rin and Jaken are now sleeping next to Au-Un and I am looking at the stars. I saw smoke and decided to investigate. In a village near by, the villagers was standing around a burning hut. I smelled a half demon inside and walked in calmly. The half demon was tied to a pole with a gage in his mouth. I walked over to him and pulled the gage off. He was about 8 years old and was dressed in ragged cloths. Almost like slaves cloths. He was crying and I could smell the fear on him.

I asked, "Would you like a home where you are loved and do not have to fear of being hurt?" He was still crying but nodded. I cut him free and picked him up. He sat comfortable on my hip and I walked outside. The hut clasped as soon as I was completely out. I glared at the humans that were glaring at me and gave a little smile of reassures to an old man and woman that seemed to be relieved that I saved the small child. They must be the ones that were looking after him. I let him give them hugs and then we left. I was carrying him bridal style back to camp as the sun came up. He was dirty and his face was tear stained. He was also thin and very pail. His cloths were barely covering his small body. When I got to camp we all packed up and headed to the next village.

As soon as we got there Rin ran off to play with the village children, while I went to talk to the leader of the village. I had saved the village once before from hundreds of demons and now they respected me. They would give me anything I asked for and help in any way they could. They have healed and took care of me a lot of time. The leader gave me a place to stay and then the child woke up. I could smell his fear when he seen the humans but I lessoned as I went into a bathhouse and we were alone. I set him down on his own feet and he looked up at me with big eyes. I kneeled down beside the tub with the boy in front of me. I took off his rags and searched him for injuries. When I was satisfied I lifted him up and sat him in the bath. I scrubbed his little body clean and he just stared at me with hope in his eyes. When I was finished I studied him. He had long white hair don to his bottom with brown eyes and little dog-ears on top of his head. He was a dog demon and finally spoke to me.

"Are you my mommy now?" he asked. I looked at him thinking. I decided to let him call me mommy since that would be what my child called me. Father would not do because I was uke and the one giving birth.

I nodded and asked, "What is your name?"

His fear disappeared and he answered, "Ginkatsu."

"Silver victory huh?" I smiled. He grinned and nodded to me. I kissed his forehead and a crescent moon like mine appeared. He felt it with his finger and then hugged him tightly. I smiled and hugged him back. Jaken came in and gave me some cloths for Ginkatsu. I helped him put his cloths on, and tied the sash to hold the cloths closed. They were silk and a sky blue color. I combed through his wet hair to get all the snarls out with my long fingers and then we left the bathhouse. Rin came over with Jaken and I said, "Ginkatsu, this is Jaken and Rin. Rin, Jaken this is Ginkatsu."

They bowed to each other and Rin asked, "Would you like to play with me?" Ginkatsu smiled and nodded and then they both ran off. I saw Rin introduced him to the village children and all began to play together. Jaken and I sat in front of the hut given to us and watched them play in the road. We stayed for three days and began to travel again. Rin and Ginkatsu became good friends and Ginkatsu got Rin even calling me mommy now. I now felt proud of the name. Rin was sleeping on the forth day out and Ginkatsu ran off somewhere.

I stopped after a while of traveling, and set up came by a stream. I sat under a tree in the shade, watching the water when Ginkatsu came running up to me. "Mommy! Mommy!" he called. He gave me some flowers and I smiled and hugged him. Rin woke up by his yelling and got down off Au-Un. They then went to catch fish together. We ate the fish that night that they caught. While everyone was sleep that night I was sitting up thinking. I knew a village was a mile way when I stopped to make camp, but I was startled when I herd screaming and crying. I raced off to investigate. In the street of the village was about six men beating two half demons. A man razed a shovel, about to smash the smallest head in. They were both girls, one was six and the other 8. I rushed forward and broke his shovel. Everyone ran. The six year old had a cut on her forehead and the 8 year old was bleeding from her nose. Both had bruises all over their bodies. I picked up the six year old and put her on my hip then the 8 year old on the other hip.

Both clung to me and I said, "I'm taking you home." I ran back to camp and they were slowing to sniffles. I went to the stream and cleaned them up. They had blue hair and ears that looked like wings. We all introduced ourselves and Ginkatsu and Rin made friends with them. After while, the two girls started picked up on calling me mommy too. The six year olds name was Ai and the 8 year olds was Fuyumi. They were dragon demons. We fed Ai and Fuyumi and then we all went to sleep. I told myself that tomorrow we had to get the girls new cloths. The rags would not do.

Morning

I woke up early being sick. Jaken woke up hearing me and held my hair back for me. When I was finished I realized my children were still asleep. I did not want to wake them so I took out two big peaces of cloth from the bag on Au-Un. I put Fuyumi and Ai in one and tied it to one side of Au-Un. Then I put Rin and Ginkatsu in the other and tied it to Au-Un's other side. Jaken took Au-Un's rains and followed behind me as we set out for the village. I sensed something wrong in the village so when my children woke up I told them to stay down. The village people were miserable people. They were snappy and would not sell me cloths.

I herd a whip and two cries. Au-Un flew up and stayed high so my children would be out of harms way, while I ran to the fields. A man was whipping two little boys. One was a full demon and the other a half demon. The full demon looked to be 8 years old and his brother 5. I caught the whip when it came down again and whipped the man back. I was so angry that I wanted to kill him! I turned back to the crying boys and gathered then in my arms and flew up to Au-Un. I sat on Au-Un and set the two boys in front of me. Their wounds healed quickly and I found out there names. The 5-year-old half demon was Akio and his brother the full demon was Yukio. They were panther demons with long black hair. The half demon had little cat ears on top of his head. We flew away but not before I had a pitchfork throne into my back. I yanked it out and threw it back then left. I knew something was wrong when I started having cramps. We set up at nightfall and the two new boys had now relaxed. For 3 days I lay on my side sweating, crying, heaving, and screaming. On the forth day the cramps lessoned and I was covered in sweat. I had a fever and had become week. The wounds on my back were not healing. It must have had a poison on the pitchfork to kill demons. Jaken helped me get my armor off and my swords. They were now to heavy for me to carry. We started walking a slow walk to the next village for cloths. My children rode on Au-Un when they were tired. We reached the village and I smelled Inuyasha. I realized this was Inuyasha's village. I decided to just buy the cloths and leave. I got the cloths and some extras. My children followed behind me. The cramps were getting worse and my vision was going black. I was falling and the last thing I herd was the cry of "Mommy!" from my children.

Inuyasha's pov

I come out of Kaede's hut to see Sesshomaru walking away from a clothing shop. Six children, Jaken and Au-Un were following him.

He passed out and the children cried "Mommy!"

Kagome, Kouga her mate, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilila, and I started walking towards them. The children huddled back into Au-Un looking frightened at us. The air wreaked the smell of fear. Kagome and Sango got the children to come with them to Kaede's hut while I carried Sesshomaru in. I lay him on a matt and Kaede quickly tended to his wounds. Jaken told us Sesshomaru was pregnant, which made me jealous.

His wounds were still bleeding and Kaede said, "We will have to scorch them closed." We all then noticed the bulge in Sesshomaru's stomach move and Kaede said Sesshomaru's child was already dead from the poison. Sesshomaru had to wake up just in time to hear the last part and broke down in front of us. He screamed and cried as he covered his face with his hands. His children started to cry and the crescent moons on their foreheads started to glow. They were glowing from the distress on Sesshomaru. The children were shipped to another hut with Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilila. Kaede said, "The child needs to come out." To all our horror Sesshomaru ripped his stomach open splattering blood everywhere and it covered him. Miroku, Kouga, and I had to hold him down as Kaede took out the baby. Sesshomaru was not thinking clearly and Kaede forced an herb down his throat to calm him down. His strength left him and his eyes glazed over. We slowly released him and he lay calmly starting at the wall. Kaede put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You'll be okay child." Sesshomaru slowly blinked and his gaze drifted to me. A minute after his gaze landed on mine, I his eyes drifted close. I panicked a little until Kaede said, "It's alright he is giving in to the loss and exhaustion." We all cleaned up the hut and Sesshomaru. Kaede tented to his wounds and burned the ones on his back closed. When she was done I covered him up. The children were aloud back in the hut and clung to Sesshomaru like a live line. They were frightened I could smell it.

Sesshomaru's pov 

I woke up in pain. It was nighttime and I saw my children sleeping by me. Inuyasha was wake and said, "You have been sleeping for tree days. Are you feeling better?" I slowly nodded and looked at the hand I was holding. It was Inuyasha's. He squeezed mine gently, and I did it back weakly. I then drifted off to sleep again. I stayed in the hut for three more days and then was aloud to sit outside on the porch. My children were playing in front of the hut close enough so I could watch them. They were also afraid to let me out of their sight; afraid someone would take me away.

My breasts were so full of milk they hurt. I don't even notice when they leek anymore. It's been a week now that we have stayed here in the village. All of a sudden a woman came tarring through the village. Some village people were calling her crazy and some were calling her possessed. She wasn't ether, just desperate. She saw me and threw herself on the ground beside me on the porch. Inuyasha saw this and was going to make her leave me alone but Kagome stopped him. She grabbed my face basically screaming at me to help her. When she realized that I nodded; she calmed down. She opened my shirt and brought the half demon baby, she had hidden, to my nipple. He latched on and drank his fill of milk. He did not drink much. I looked up and saw my two boys, Akio and Yukio looking at me pleadingly. They wanted to help relive my pain and being panther demons they loved milk. I nodded and they crawled forward. As they drank the pain began to lesson. They drank until I was dry and then curled up beside me and fell asleep. I looked at the mother and realized she had died already. Inuyasha and his friends took her body away to give her a burial. I looked at the baby about one year old and kissed his forehead. He smiled a toothless smile at me as I watched a crescent moon appear on his forehead. We both then fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Save us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 2**

Inuyasha's pov

My friends and I came back from burying the mother to find Sesshomaru asleep with his two panther demon children and the new baby. Kagome and Sango smiled at it and Kagome even took out a camera from her bag and took a picture. I smiled too. I was a cute sight. Koga picked up the oldest child by Sesshomaru named Yukio. Miroku held the other named Akio. I picked up Sesshomaru when he would not release the baby in his sleep. Sesshomaru curled into me and sighed in his sleep. I carried him into one of the rooms in Kaede's hut and lay him down on one of the sleeping bags Kagome brought from her time. The sun was going down so I figured Sesshomaru would sleep until morning now. He was still very week. I did wake him up to eat supper when it was done but he fell asleep soon after feeding the baby. After his children ate their supper they went in with there adopted mother.

I could not sleep tonight. Everyone else was asleep but me. I slowly got up from my sleeping place agent the wall and quietly made my way to the room Sesshomaru and his children were sleeping in. I sat agent the wall in there and watched them. Sesshomaru's children were curled around him with their blankets. Jaken stayed outside with Au-Un or no doubt would have already made a fuss about me being in here.

"Stupid little …!" I thought. I herd Sesshomaru whimper and scrunch up his face holding his stomach. Ever since he lost his baby sleep has not been kind to him. I moved closer and soothed some of his hair back. Slowly his face relaxed and he slept on peacefully. I looked at all his children. I was happy for them. They were going to have a better life than I did. I was glade. I was jealous when I herd Sesshomaru was pregnant with someone else's baby. I wanted to mate Sesshomaru and him to have my baby. I was sad when he lost it. He seemed so broken. For the last three days he seemed to be just a shell. When he watched the baby suck on his nipple today he seemed to come alive again. I knew his children were worried about him. All of us were. I took one last look at the new baby dog demon and then left the room to where I was supposed to sleep.

I fell asleep with one thought going through my head, 'I will make Sesshomaru my mate…'

Morning/Kagome's pov

I slowly opened my eyes to see my mate Kouga next to me. I smiled and gently put my hand on his cheek. He turned his face into my hand but stayed asleep. I kissed his forehead and then slowly got up to start the day. It was just turning light out and the sun was not even up yet. I had a few hours before everyone would start waking up so I got my things packed and woke Kouga. He did not snap at me for waking his just got up quietly so not to wake anyone and fallowed me outside. I then turned to him and explained, "I'm going back to my time to cook everyone breakfast before they wake up. Did you want to come?" He hugged me and said, "Of cores I want to come with you." I smiled. He always wants to go to my time with me. It fascinates him. I took his hand and we both headed to the well. I had put a spell on it so only the people I wanted to go through could…with Kaede's help. I could even stop Inuyasha from coming through if I wanted. When we got there Kouga wrapped his arm around me and we both jumped in. He helped me out and we both walked to the house. Mama, Grandpa, Souta, and our cat were on vacation. They would not be back for another week. I went about refilling my backpack with food and supplies while Kouga played with the TV. I thought it was funny how he would jump at some things on the TV and then pout because I would giggle. After I was done with the packing I started the cooking. Kouga got board with the TV and came to sit at the kitchen table to watch me. I made fluffy omelet, crispy sausage, toast with butter, and pancakes. I put an orange juice jug in my backpack with some milk. I also packed plastic cups and plates for everyone to use. I then sat at the table across from my mate. I then asked, while waiting for everything to cool down so I wouldn't burn my hands carrying it back, "What do you thing about Sesshomaru adopting all those children?" Kouga looked up at me and answered, "I think it grate. They get to be in a home where someone loves them." "Yeah" I answered, "but I wish Inuyasha would just ask him to be his mate already. I know he loves Sesshomaru and wants to mate him. He does not hide his feeling very well. I could see it. Maybe even mating Sesshomaru will even help him get past his baby's death." Kouga nodded his agreement and we got the food packed in a basket and then headed back to the well. Koga helped me out of the well again then we walked back to Kaede's hut. We walked in and saw everyone still asleep. They would be getting up soon. Kouga helped me set up the plates of food and the drinks. Sango and Miroku were the first to wake. We all talked and shortly Inuyasha joined the conversation. Shippo was on Inuyasha's shoulder and Kilila was on Sango's. Kaede then woke up and we waited for Sesshomaru and his children. One by one the children started coming out of the other room. Sesshomaru came out soon after with the baby. I guess he had already fed the baby before he came out. His movements were slow and week. Inuyasha helped him sit down and then everyone was handed a plate full of food. All the children wanted orange juice but the two panther demons. They wanted milk. The children talked and talked about anything they could come up with. They were even asking Sesshomaru questions about us, and shyly asking questions to us. We all at some point of time during breakfast had one of the children in our laps. I watched in the corner of my eye as Sesshomaru talked quietly to the baby in his arms. He began to kick his tiny legs and make noises to get his adopted mommy's attention. Sesshomaru had looked down at him and the baby stilled. Sesshomaru said quietly, " Yes I haven't forgotten you. You want attention like everyone else huh?" The baby gurgled and Sesshomaru smiled, which made the baby smile his cute, toothless smile. Sesshomaru the said, "I'll have to figure out a name for you soon." He thought a minute and then said, "How about Tai?" Tai squealed and began a little laugh. Sesshomaru smiled and began rocking him. I smiled at the sight and decided I want children and will have to talk to Kouga about it some time.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was stuck on what to write next. Now I have lots of ideas and things to write! Sorry its short.Please Review! So fair this is my most populare storie and I want a suten amount of review or more before this story is over!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children. 

_WORNING: **LEMON **IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!_

**Save Us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chaper: 3**

Sango's pov

Miroku and I had already talked about Sesshomaru and what we thought about him adopting the half demon children. We liked the idea of him doing it. He could protect them and would keep his word to them. I could see it in his eyes, he loved them very much. Maybe this would persuade other demons to not kill the half demons. Sesshomaru was the powerful Lord of the west and if they saw that he accepted them then maybe others would start too. That would be a dream come true for Inuyasha and these children.

There is one full demon among the other children too that I noticed. His name was Yukio and he is very protective of his mommy and brothers and sisters. The 5-year-old Akio never left his side. It was like the two brothers were attached at the hip. The six-year-old Ai has taken a liking to Miroku. Asking him questions and wanting him to tell her stories about his adventures. Her sister Fuyumi was lessening to but would never ask him to tell her stories. She was shy around everyone but Sesshomaru and her sibling.

I turned my attention to Sesshomaru across from me talking quietly to the baby. I smiled as the baby laughed. When I saw Kagome blush I was curious about what she was thinking about. My attention turned back to Sesshomaru when he stud the baby up. In no time he had the baby balancing on his own. I was not surprise. Demon babies and half demon babies would already know how to walk now. Sesshomaru would have him walking around by himself in no time at all. The baby laughed as his sisters and brothers clapped for him as he stud.

Sesshomaru smiled and Ai asked, "What's his name?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and answered, "Tai." As soon as the name left his lips the Tai looked at him already knowing his name. We all finished up breakfast and went about doing chores. Sesshomaru stayed in the hut with Tai, while the rest of his children went out to play in front of the hut. Kaede, Kagome, and I want to help with Kaede's garden. Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kilila when to help clear some trees with the village men, while Shippo went to play with Sesshomaru's kids.

About 20 minutes into working I saw Tai walking towards us from the hut. Sesshomaru was not far behind him.

I nudged Kagome and she looked up. "Look who is up and walking now."

Kagome looked and waved at them. Tai squealed and waved back. Sesshomaru sat down by us and when Tai seen that his mommy sat down he sat down too. Right next to his mommy. Sesshomaru chuckled as he heard Tai growl playfully at some weeds. We all broke out laughing as he tackled it. Sesshomaru was out of breath from moving so much but he was grate company. We talked about almost anything. Sesshomaru loved to lesson to stories Kagome told him about her time. She even promised to take him there sometime and show him around. He was excited. His eyes were the key to showing his emotions. But you could only see them if you new what you were looking for.

Sesshomaru had fallen asleep in Kaede's flowers two hours later. Kaede smiled at the sight of him sleeping. I realized Sesshomaru had to trust us alot, or he would have never let himself sleep in front of us. He looks so young in his sleep. He was on his side with one hand by his face. Kaede was teaching Tai what were weeds so he could pull them. That little guy was set on helping us.

An hour later Inuyasha came over to us and sat next to Sesshomaru. He talked to us and Kagome said, "I promised Sesshomaru I would show him around my time sometime."

Inuyasha nodded and asked, "When?"

"I don't know…maybe after you finally mate him," Kagome said slyly. Inuyasha blushed as dark as his cloths. We all giggled at seeing big, bad Inuyasha blush.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and we quieted. "I'll ask him soon" said Inuyasha. We snickered because Inuyasha was still red in the face. Tai then decided he wanted to wrestle. Inuyasha was closest so he launched himself at him. Inuyasha played along and fell over. It woke Sesshomaru up and he sat up slowly to look at them. Tai was sitting on Inuyasha's stomach clapping his hand laughing. Sesshomaru smiled but it disappeared, as it got darker out. He looked up with the rest of us and we saw dark rain clouds.

We all got up and saw other village woman hurrying their children inside before the rain came. Kouga, Miroku, and Kilila were running towards the hut. Sesshomaru's children came running to him and we all hurried inside Kaede's hut. As soon as we were all inside it thundered loudly and started to pore. Tai was in Inuyasha's arms and was playing with his hair. Sesshomaru and his children besides Tai all started laughing.

When they stopped laughing Sesshomaru commented, "That was a close one." We all started laughing then. When we all settled down Kagome gave the children toys. Shippo showed them how to work the toys. All the children were laughing and smiling and showing Sesshomaru their toy and even got him to play too. All of us were then dragged into playing with them. By bedtime everyone was worn out. Soon we all were asleep.

Morning/Inuyasha's pov

I woke up and saw Sesshomaru heading to the door of the hut. I got up and fallowed him out. I ran up beside my brother and asked, "Where you going Sesshomaru?"

He stopped and stated, "I need a bath."

"Oh. There is a hot spring over here in the middle of my forest. Come on" I said. Sesshomaru nodded and fallowed me to the hot spring. When we got there we both striped off our cloths and walked into the hot spring. Sesshomaru leaned agent the big rocks that were all around the hot spring. The rocks were blocking the view of others if they were walking by. We talked and I was slowly moving closer to Sesshomaru.

He looked at me and asked, "What are you doing Inuyasha?"

I didn't answer, just pressed my chest into his and kissed him. He hesitantly kissed me back. The kiss got more heated and I pushed my groin into his. He gasped into the kiss as I began to rub up angst him. When he gasped I pushed my tongue into his mouth and began to explore. I grinned into the kiss as I heard Sesshomaru begin to moan. As I rubbed faster he started to pant and get breathless. I broke the kiss and started to kiss and suck on his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he was moaning and panting. I then moved down to his nipple and began nibbling. Sesshomaru gasped and then moaned loudly as I began to suck on it. After I gently sucked both, I moved back up and held him tightly to my chest as I began thrusting our groins together. I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered, "Will you become my mate Sesshomaru?"

He gasped out a breathless, "Yes!"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Not a small smile…a big one with teeth showing. I kissed him again and then we hugged. God I love him. I pulled him out of the hot spring and onto the soft, grassy bank. I lay him down gently on his back and kissed his lips again. I licked down his neck and circled his nipple with my tongue. I moved down to his navel and dipped my tongue inside. He jerked and panted harshly. I moved to the stripe on his hip and began lapping at it. He squealed and I realized that was his week spot. I then stopped torturing him and looked up at his face. He had his eyes closed trying to catch his breath. The sight of him lying like that with his hair throne in every which way took my breath away. I pushed his knees up and spread his legs wide open for me. He had just started to calm when I began lapping at his hard cock. He started moaning and squirming, with his hands buried in my hair. I reached my hand up and pushed 3 fingers into Sesshomaru's mouth. He started sucking and got them dripping wet. I pulled my fingers away from his mouth and pushed one into his tiny entrance. He winces in slight pain but moaned as I sucked his cock into my mouth. After pumping my finger in a few times I added another. That time Sesshomaru cried out in pain.

I stilled but when he whispered, "Keep going. I'm alright" in a strained voice I moved my fingers around inside him. He relaxed a little and began to squirm again. I knew I found the bundle of nerves inside him when he cried out again, but this time it was in pleasure. He did not even notice when I added the 3rd finger. If he felt any pain it was over ridden by pleasure.

When he was just about to cum I let go of his cock and pulled my fingers out. He whimpered but a nervous look came over his face as I lined my cock up with his entrance. I kissed his forehead and then smiled reassuringly to him. He nodded and I slowly began to push in. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered in pain. I stopped pushing in when I was sheathed all the way in. He slowly relaxed and then pushed up at me to begin. I pulled out and thrust back in. His back arched in pleasure and he moaned. I thrust faster and harder. He would squeal and moan as he squirmed.

"Faster…(pant)…Harder…"pleaded Sesshomaru. I did as he asked and soon we both were nearing our release. Sesshomaru came first screaming, "Inuyasha!"

I came moaning, "Sesshomaru…."as he tightened up on my cock. As I came I bit Sesshomaru on the shoulder as he bit mine. We were both now marked as mates. I pulled out of Sesshomaru carefully and lay next to him. He snuggled into my chest and soon we were both asleep.

* * *

Sorry! I am bad at spelling. It has always killed me in English class. I'm trying though. Yay! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are mated! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Save us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 4**

Inuyasha's pov

I woke up to Sesshomaru; my mate snuggled to my chest. I looked up at the sun and saw it was noon. My friends probably knew what we were doing but Sesshomaru's children hopefully would not. They were probably worried so I had to clean Sesshomaru up and we had to hurry back. I looked down at my mate and smiled. His arm was around my stomach and his head on my chest. His mouth was open a little and I could see his pink tongue. The sight of him made me want to do what we did early this morning all over again.

I knew we had to hurry so I brushed his hair back and called, "Sesshomaru wake up. We have to hurry and get back to Kaede's hut." He just shifted a little and moaned.

"Your children will worry and come looking for you soon" I persuaded him. I smiled as he jumped up looking panicked. He did not want his children to see us like this. I don't blame him. It would probably traumatize their minds. I slowly got up and helped him to the hot spring when I saw him wince. His lower back was probably sore from our earlier activities. I grinned at the memory of it and he looked at me warningly. We washed up and got dressed again.

On our way back I wrapped my arms around him from behind. I sniffed his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You are with child Sesshomaru."

He turned his head to look at me and asked, "How do you know this early?"

I sniffed his shoulder again and answered, "I can smell it." I then smelled nervousness and realized Sesshomaru was afraid he would loss this baby too. I growled reassuringly in his ear and he calmed down.

I sucked behind his ear and he gasped and moaned. I then whispered to him, "You wont loss this baby Sesshomaru. I promise. I am going to do everything in my power to protect you and take care of you. You wont be lonely any more."

He gave a small smile and turned around in my arms and we hugged. "Okay Inuyasha. I trust you."

"I love you Sesshomaru, you know that right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes. I…. I love you too," he said. We pulled back to kiss each other and then began walking to Kaede's hut again. I took his hand in my own and squeezed reassuringly. Slowly he relaxed and squeezed back.

Kaede's Hut/Kagome's pov

All us adults, Shippo, Jaken, and Kilila knew where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were. Shippo, Jaken, and Kilila could smell the mating at the hot springs and told us. Sesshomaru's children had to be assured that their adopted mother did not leave them behind.

I figured we all could travel looking for some more jewel shards for a few months and then I could take everyone who wanted to go back to my time until Sesshomaru had his baby. He could have it in my time where it was safer. No demons would come swarming to kill Sesshomaru and his baby by the smell of blood, when he was in labor. I decided to talk to Kouga first and then when my family came home from vacation I could ask them if it was all right. If it was all right then I would bring it up to everyone else.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came walking into the hut holding hands. Sango and I smiled brightly at them and Kouga and Miroku grinned. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru blushed when they saw us. Kaede just chuckled.

The children ran over to their mother asking, "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Where were you?"

Sesshomaru smiled and answered, "Inuyasha and I are know mated and I'm fine."

"I thought you left us behind…"sniffled a five year old Akio.

Sesshomaru picked him up and hugged him. "I would never leave any of you behind" reassured Sesshomaru. Akio nodded as he wiped away his tears.

Ai asked, "Mommy?"

"Yes"-answered Sesshomaru.

"Does this mean Inuyasha is now our daddy?" asked Ai.

Sesshomaru blinked at her and thought for a minute. He then nodded his head yes.

All the children squealed, "Daddy!" as they hugged Inuyasha. I smiled as Inuyasha blushed and patted their heads.

Kaede had just finished the stew she was making and announced, "Lunch is ready. Who wants some?"

We all chuckled as the children, even Shippo yelled, "Me!" Tai just squealed and smiled a big toothless smile. He clapped his hand and giggled his agreement that lunch sounded good. He stood up by hiking his bottom up in the arm and pushed up. He then ran over to Sesshomaru and lifted his arms up. Sesshomaru put Akio down so he could get a bowl stew and picked Tai up. Sesshomaru then wandered over to a corner and sat down and opened his shirt so Tai could breastfeed. After the children got their food and settled down to eat, us adults got our own food. Inuyasha got Sesshomaru a bowl of stew too. Inuyasha settled down next to Sesshomaru eating his food and when Tai finished his nursing Sesshomaru was handed his food. As we all ate we talked about things that just came off the top of our heads, enjoying the company of each other. When everyone was done eating we looked at the kids. Some were lying on the floor half asleep for a nap, (the littlest ones) and some were playing with toys. Tai was in Inuyasha's arms asleep on his shoulder. Inuyasha was rubbing Tai's back soothingly and I saw Tai sigh in his sleep.

I looked at Kouga and seen him smiling at the children playing. He was even wrestling with the full demon Yukio. The girls were talking to Kaede and Sango about cooking. They wanted to know how to cook that kind of stew. Soon Kaede and Sango took them out to show them the things needed to make it. Soon Sesshomaru had fallen asleep with his head in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha just watched them with a small smile on his face.

Nighttime/Kouga's pov

The children were sent to the other room to bed with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha fallowed soon after them. He was going to sleep with his family tonight. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo settled into one sleeping bag in the main room on one side and Kaede settled in her bed on the other side of the room. Jaken slept outside with Au-Un and Kilila stayed up by the door watching over everyone.

Kagome came over to me and said, "Lets go to my time tonight to spend some time with each other. Besides I need to talk to you about a few thing."

"Okay Kagome lets go," I told her. She smiled and took my hand.

Kagome's Time

I helped my mate out of the well and we walked to the house. We were the only ones here. Kagome turned on the lights and started making us some sandwiches to snack on. When we were both sat down at the table with something to eat and drink Kagome began to fidget. Something was bothering her. I know all he habits.

"All right Kagome what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Well…you see…WHATDOYOUTHINKABOUTHAVINGCHILDREN?" she asked really fast.

I could not understand her. "What?" I asked.

She sighed and asked slower, "What do you think about having children?"

I was stunned. "I would not mind having children of my own" I answered then grinned.

She blushed and confessed, "I want us to have children."

I smiled. I was waiting for her to bring this up. "Okay. When do you want to have them?"

She thought for a minute and blushed looking away. I understood. We then talked about going on the hunt for jewel shards for a while and then staying here until Sesshomaru has his baby. I agreed that it would be safer for the both here. We then watched TV long into the night and then went to bed. Kagome and I were both happy.

* * *

I tried to make it longer than the last chapter. Oh and Miroku and Sango are married too. Please review! I dont know if I should have Sesshomaru find and take in more children or not. What do you think? Please tell me in your review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Save us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 5**

Morning/Kagome's pov

I woke up sleepily and rubbed my eyes. I got up and went to the bathroom to shower and let Kouga sleep. He looked very tired. He hasn't been getting much sleep lately and I felt bad. A lot of things were happening lately and he has been staying up watching over us for the past few nights.

After I took a shower and got dressed I went down stairs to make breakfast. I was cooking pancakes with eggs. About half way through my cooking I herd the shower start. That meant Kouga was wake and getting around. When I was putting the plates of food on the table Kouga walked into the kitchen. His hair was still wet and hanging down. We both sat down and started eating. We did not say a word to each other. He was still too sleepy to talk and I did not want to talk because I had a headache from staying up so late last night.

When finally did finish breakfast Kouga was fully awake. He smiled at me and said, "It was very good Kagome."

"Thank you" I said in return and smiled gently back.

He helped me wash the dishes we used and then we when to my room. I going to blow-dry and brush his hair. That was my favorite thing to do. His hair was as soft as silk and way longer than mine. Even when it was up in a high ponytail it was longer than mine.

'Oh well' I sigh as I turn on the blow dryer. As I started on Kouga's hair I smiled thinking about the first time I used the blow dryer on Kouga.

"Remember when I first used the blow dryer on your hair? You were nerves but let me do it. (Giggle) You jumped out of your skin when I turned it on and nearly had a heart attack" I reminded Kouga.

"Don't remind me…"pouted Kouga as he crossed his arms.

I knew he was trying to make me laugh and it worked. He just smiled as I finished blow-drying his hair. When I was done with that I brushed it. We sat like that for an hour just talking as I brushed his hair. Kouga loved to have his scalp messaged with the brush so I did that too.

'I even put him to sleep once doing this' I thought. After I was done with his hair he put it up in his high ponytail.

I had asked him once why he always had it up like that and he said, "It doesn't get in the way like this." After he finished with his hair I packed some things for the travel we were going to do. We then went to the well and he helped me in and out. It was around noon now so when we got there we all ate lunch with Kaede. During lunch I told everyone one about my plan to travel 4 months and then we all could go to my time. They thought it was a good idea.

The children were off playing. They had already ate and then quickly left to play. Tai was sitting in a corner ignoring everyone as he played with some toys I had given him. After everyone had eaten we got ready to go.

The children stayed close to Inuyasha and their mother when we first started to travel. I don't blame them. They were probably afraid something bad was going to happen like a demon coming. Two hours in the journey Sesshomaru had convinced some to go pick flowers or pick up rocks. Eventually the children relaxed and started playing catch as we walked. Tai even wanted to walk too so we had to go slow for him. Inuyasha put him down and Tai walked in-between his mommy and daddy.

Around dusk we set up camp. We ate Inuyasha's favorite food and the children went to sleep. They were tiered out. They curled around Au-Un and soon Sesshomaru was asleep in Inuyasha's arms too. Soon the rest of us followed their lead.

Sango's pov

I woke up with Shippo in my arms. Miroku was right beside me sleeping soundly. People would be waking up soon so I started making breakfast. Kagome was next up and helped me. Soon everyone else was up and eating. After that we set out again. When we took brakes Tai would help Kagome with the water and me with picking fruit off bushes. He loved to help people. Most of all Tai loved playing with Shippo.

3 Days Later

We had to stop more often now because Sesshomaru would get tired. The pregnancy zapping his strength all ready. Sesshomaru's pregnancy only lasted 5 months so the symptoms would start faster that a human pregnancy. We stopped in a town and Miroku did his whole 'exorcism' thing so we could stay in the wealthiest house. Sesshomaru just kind of clasped in his room and did not come out again. Inuyasha stayed with the children and played with them. Miroku helped entertain the children while Kagome, Kouga, and I went out to some of the shops.

We bought medicine for Sesshomaru and food. Then we just looked around. Kouga looked too but did not seem too interested.

"Sango look at this!" I herd Kagome call and looked over to her. She showed me an outfit almost like Sesshomaru's but bigger.

"What Kagome?" I asked not understanding.

"We could buy this for Sesshomaru for when he gets bigger from the pregnancy" She told me. I looked at the outfit again and nodded. We bought it but the silk clothing shop man had an attitude with us because Kouga was a demon. Kouga just growled at him when he refused to sell it to Kagome the first time. He shut up when Kagome's mate growled and soled the outfit to Kagome with no argument after that.

Kouga has no patience with people when it comes to them being rude to his mate. I know he would have punched the man if he ever tried to touch Kagome. Actually he probably would have killed him.

We arrived back at the house we were staying at to find Sesshomaru still in his room…probably sleeping, Inuyasha holding Tai and Ai as all the children sat by Miroku. Miroku was telling them a story.

Nighttime

When it was bedtime the children wanted Miroku to tell them a story before they went to sleep. He agreed and soon the children were asleep. Inuyasha carried every one of them into the room with Sesshomaru and then told us good night. He slept with his mate and children again.

Sesshomaru's pov

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like I was going to throw up. I covered my mouth and saw my kids and mate curled around me. Inuyasha must have sensed my distress and woke up too. He looked at me and then lay back down. He reached over and started rubbing my stomach and it settled.

'This is going to be a long five months' I thought.

Inuyasha went back to sleep and then so did I.

* * *

This took along time because School has been keeping me busy. Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Save us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 6**

3 months later/Sesshomaru's pov

I have not been feeling well lately. Certain food would make my sick and then some foods I had a craving for.

'This is driving me crazy!' I thought.

I feel miserable right now because I have an upset stomach. On top of that I am lost. I had got mad at Inuyasha earlier and stamped off. After I cooled down I tried finding my way back but everything looks the same. My senses are dull now from the pregnancy so I can't sniff my way back. I got so worked up, trying to find everyone that my stomach became upset. Right now I am sitting under a tree in the shade trying to figure out which way I came from.

1 hour later

I finally decided to go to the left so I tried getting up. I couldn't. After trying for 5 minutes I gave up. I realized the more I strained the more my stomach hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes as I panted.

'I'm lost and now I can't get up. Why did I have to go walk off like that? Now that I think of it, it was stupid to get so upset over Inuyasha eating the noodles he likes. I'm the one with the problem with them not him' I thought.

All of a sudden I herd someone coming. I huddled back into the tree I was leaning on and started to panic.

'A demon could be coming and I cant even defend myself sitting like this! What if my baby is killed again? What will Inuyasha think of me? I can't deal with losing another baby!' I yelled in my head. Finally the tears fell down my cheeks and I began to cry. I herd the footsteps coming closer and squeezed my eyes shut holding my stomach trying to protect my unborn child.

Inuyasha's pov

I sat at camp when Sesshomaru stormed off blinking dumfounded.

'What's wrong with my noodles?' I asked myself.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is having mood swings again. Let him be alone to cool down," said Sango. I looked at Miroku and Kouga and saw they had the same face as me. All us guys were confused.

I finally got tired of sitting they're waiting for my mate to come back. I was worried about him.

'What if he got hurt? Is he in trouble?' I asked myself. I got up and head the way Sesshomaru went.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" asked Ai.

I stopped and turned around to face her. "To find your mother," I stated.

"Is that wise?" asked Yukio wearily.

"Yes. I think it is best I go out and find him. He has been gone along time. It will be getting dark soon," I answered assuring. Yukio nodded looking at the sky. I smiled, turned around and set out to find my missing mate again.

I heard Ai, Rin, Fuyumi, and Akio yell, "Bring back mommy!"

Tai just gurgled and clapped his hands as if to say, 'Hurry and bring back mommy!'

Kagome's pov

I could see Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's children were worried. I was probably thinking the same as everyone.

'Where are you Sesshomaru? Your children are worried about you. You should have been back by now. Did something happen to prevent you from coming back…or did you abandon your kids'

I mentally smacked myself after thinking that.

'No. Sesshomaru is not like that. He is very responsible. He wouldn't abandon them. If he did not want them then he would not have saved them.'

Kouga sensed my distress and wrapped an arm around me for comfort. Smiling, I leaned into him.

'But it is getting dark. You better hurry Inuyasha' I thought.

Ai's pov

I hope daddy finds mommy. Mommy has been crying a lot lately. He tries to hide it but I saw him once. I went to him and asked, "What's wrong mommy?"

He wiped his eyes trying to hide that he was crying. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you crying?" I had asked.

He seemed to brake then and started crying again. I ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped him arms around me as I started rubbing his back. My mommy, who died, used to do that to me and it helped. It seemed to work and he stopped crying. I don't like seeing him cry. It makes me sad. I was happy because I could help my new mommy. He never told me what was bothering him that day.

Fuyumi's pov

I could see that Ai was scared. Mother is the only one that took us in…hasn't hit us after they saw us…he took care of us. I don't think anyone else would have taken us in. Ai and me would probably be dead right now if mother hadn't found us. I have heard terrible stories about mother but can't see him doing them. Kagome has told me mother has changed now and was just misunderstood. I can see why mother did not want daddy to eat the noodles. He was thinking if it made him sick them daddy should not have them ether. I don't think it is fair but I understand. I hope mother is all right. He has been gone an awful long time. Did something hurt him…kill him. That thought made me angry.

'I just got mother not long ago and will not give him up!' I thought angrily.

I looked over at Ai. She was playing with Tai and smiling. I then looked at Yukio. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

'I wonder what he is thinking about' I thought.

Yukio's pov

I watched father leave to find mother. Mother was scary during mood swings. I knew it was mood swings before Kagome told father. I have seen the same thing happen with my other mom when she was pregnant with my brother Akio. I was only three back then but still stayed out of her way. I smiled as a memory of my father almost getting castrated by my mom. It was funny but also down right frightening!

'I don't think I could deal with all the abuse if I was the father' I thought.

I looked at all my brothers and sisters faces and could see they were scared. So was I but hid it. 'What happened to mother? Where is he?' I asked myself not knowing the answer.

* * *

It short I know. Please Review! I am trying to get up to a seten number of reviews.Thanks to anyone who reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Save us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 7**

Inuyasha's pov

I was following the sent of my mate and smelled something wrong. I came into a small clearing and saw my mate sitting up against a big tree. His eyes were bolted shut, with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, like he was trying to protect something. I also noticed he was shivering, reeking of fear.

'What happened?!?!' I panicked.

I quickly walked over to him and automatically my hands went to hold his face. He flinched away, startling me.

"Sesshomaru…please tell me…what happened?!?! Are you hurt?!?!" I nearly yelled in his panic.

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open. As soon as he recognized it was I he burst out crying harshly. "I thought you were a demon that was coming to kill my baby…(sob)…I got lost…(gasp)…and could not find my way back…(sob). When I decided to go left…(sob)…I couldn't even get up."

I realized my brother was in hysterics from fright. I had to calm him down fast! I pulled Sesshomaru to my chest holding him tightly. "Shhh… I'm here now. Your all right" I tried to sooth.

Sesshomaru clung to me desperately, begging, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I don't know what came over me. I promise I won't do it again, just don't leave me!"

My eyes widened as I realized Sesshomaru thought I did not want him anymore. 'I have to set him straight about what's been going on.'

"Wait…Wait Sesshomaru hold on. I am not mad at you and don't want to leave you. I love you…" I started.

"But…the way I've been acting…"Sesshomaru started but I cut him off.

"No Sesshomaru. Listen, you are pregnant. The way you were acting was mood swings. It's supposed to happen. Shhh…" I explained as I rocked my distressed mate.

Sesshomaru calmed down as his mate soothed him. He was even soothed into much needed sleep.

'Good. Now I'm sure he is asleep. (Sigh) He really needs to sleep. He has been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe it's time to go to Kagome's time until the baby is born.'

With my mind made up to Kagome and the others about it, I picked up my tuckered out mate and headed back to camp.

While I was walking back to camp I thought, 'our kids are really worried about there mommy. Heh I like the sound of that for Sesshomaru. 'Mommy' Well Sesshomaru should be excited about going to see the modern age era. He got so excited about the stories Kagome told him. I have never seen such excitement in his eyes like I did when Kagome told her stories.'

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I herd our little group at camp. I didn't realize I had arrived.

Miroku asked, "Is Sesshomaru okay?"

I looked around at my surrounding and saw it was way passed dark and the children were asleep. They were huddled into the big dragon Au-Un for warmth…or maybe comfort. Au-Un did not seem to mind. He looked up at us and then went back to sleep, wrapped around the children. Jaken was sitting up near by looking like he was going to fall over from lack of sleep.

I looked to the left and saw Shippo sleeping on Kilila by Sango's leg. Next to Sango was Miroku and next to him Kouga. Kagome was in Kouga's lap seeking body heat. It was a chilly night tonight. I looked down and realized Sesshomaru was shivering in my arms. I held him closer to me and heard something.

Sango cleared her throat, "Um…Inuyasha? Did you hear Miroku?"

"What?" I asked dumbly. Honestly I wasn't paying attention.

Kouga sighed and suck his head, then rested it on Kagome's shoulder. He was tired and needed sleep. I could tell.

"I said, 'Is Sesshomaru okay?'" repeated Miroku.

"Oh…yeah. He was a little shaken because he got lost and then could not stand up after he sat down," I answered as I sat down with Sesshomaru cradled in my lap. He slept peacefully.

"Is that all?" asked Kouga not lifting his head from Kagome's shoulder.

"He could not tell it was me coming and thought it was a demon coming to kill his baby. After he found out it was me he thought I would not want him anymore. I reassured him and he fell asleep. Then I came back to camp," I explained.

It was quiet as Sesshomaru shifted around to a more comfortable position. When he settled I continued.

"I was thinking we could started heading back to Kaede's village to go to Kagome's time until after the breath of the baby. Sesshomaru has been under a lot of stress lately and he might feel safer if he is in a place that does not have demons that will kill our baby. He is really worried," I said.

"I agree with that," said Kouga lifting his head from his mates shoulder.

"Me too" agreed Sango as Miroku nodded.

"Then it's settled then. We will head out in the morning after breakfast" said Kagome as she clapped her hands together.

I held Sesshomaru all night sitting up against a tree, while everyone else settled down in sleeping bags.

Ai's pov

No one new I woke up when daddy came back carrying mommy. I was happy mommy was okay and safe. I became excited when I heard daddy say that we should go to Kagome's time until my little brother or sister was born.

I got so excited when everyone agreed, that I had a heard time lying still. I am lucky no one noticed I was awake yet.

I peeked my eyes open when everything became quiet. Daddy was leaning against a tree with mommy sleeping in his lap. Mommy was curled up in his arms with a sleeping bag thrown over both of then. I saw daddy's eyes close as he went to sleep. Sango and Miroku were in one sleeping bag together with Kilila, and Kagome, Kouga, and Shippo were sleeping in another bag.

I shivered as a gust of wind blew into our came. Yes it was cold tonight. I buried myself down into my sleeping bag where it was nice and warm and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone! If I get lots of reviews then I'll make the next chapter longer! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

_WORNING: LEMONS!!!_

**Save us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 8**

Sesshomaru's pov

I felt the cool morning breeze blow by me and it felt good. I didn't now why but I was burning hot. I slowly opened my eyes and realized why. Inuyasha was holding me to his chest, as we were both under a blanket. Apparently it was cold last night and we were sharing body heat. I slowly lifted my head so I could look at my mate. He looked so young and peaceful when he slept. I smiled a little and pushed the blanket off us.

I leaned up to put my head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shifted and moved his mouth to my pointy ear and whispered back, "I love you too my mate."

I sat up and turned to him. "Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"No. I was already half awake. I was just being lazy," answered Inuyasha.

I smiled but it disappeared as I felt how dirty I was. My hair had twigs in it and mud was smeared in some places on my body. I reached my hand up and felt my hair. It was matted and was starting to feel greasy.

My face scrunched up as I told Inuyasha, "I really need a bath."

Inuyasha just chuckled softy and stood with me in his arms. As he started walking to the hot springs not fare off, I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. He growled soothingly to me and I fell asleep lessoning to him.

Inuyasha's pov

I heard Sesshomaru's breathing even out and knew he fell asleep. I smiled. Sesshomaru was sleeping a lot because of our pup.

'It wouldn't be long now until the pup comes' I thought, 'I wonder if it will be a boy or girl? What will he or she look like? Will it look like Sesshomaru, me, or maybe both of us?'

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the hot spring came into sight.

When I was standing beside it I called, "Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru wake up. We have arrived at the hot spring."

Sesshomaru shifted and opened his eyes asking, "What?"

I set him on his feet and repeated, "We have arrived at the hot spring."

"Oh. Ok." Sesshomaru said while looking around.

We both stripped our cloths off and waded into the worm water. I sat back by some rocks on the opposite side Sesshomaru was on and watched him. Sesshomaru was scrubbing his body with the sand at the bottom of the hot spring. When he finished washing his body he moved onto his hair. After he finished that task he unmated his hair with his fingers.

I came up behind him when it looked like he was done with his hair and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped but relaxed, as it was only I. He turned around in my arms and I swooped in and kissed him. He deepened it with a moan.

I slowly backed him up until he was leaning against a big rock. I had him pinned. He could not escape me. I moved down to his neck and sucked on it roughly.

"I-Inuyasha…" he moaned.

I nipped our mating mark and then moved down to his nipple. I loved sucking them. It always got him so worked up.

As I latched onto one his breath hitched. By now he was panting and his head was tipped back. His hair was fanning out around him. I gently pinched his other nipple and got a squeak out of him. I lapped at the one I pinched to sooth it and then moved down to his naval. I thrust my tongue inside and started nibbling around it.

He was getting frustrated and gasped out, "S-Stop teasing me I-Inuyasha! Please!"

I growled and stood up to kiss him roughly. As I ripped my lips away from his, we panted harshly out of breath. His eyes were closed as I rubbed his round belly. I nibbled on his neck as my hands drifted between his thighs. I grabbed his hips and lifted him up.

I thrust one finger into his entrance and then the second one. He moaned but squealed as I found his sweet spot. I smiled at his squeal and thrust my fingers in as fare in as they would go. As I finger fucked him and lapped at his neck he was moaning and panting in pleasure.

I pulled my fingers out and lifted him above my painful aroused cock. As I slowly set him down on it he moaned. I pinned his shoulders to the rock behind him and started thrusting in and out fast. After the 3rd thrust I found his sweet spot again. Every time I would pound into him he would squeal because I would hit his sweet spot head on.

I was nearing release and I could feel my mate was too. He was tightening up on my slowly. My head was on his shoulder as I panted into his ear. His head was thrown back and he arched his back. I let go of one of Sesshomaru's shoulders and wrapped my hand around my mate's very hard cock.

About five minutes later Sesshomaru tightened up on me as he screamed his release. "Inuyasha!!!"

I tried to hold out as long as it could but the pressure on my cock was too much. I came yelling my mates name for everyone to hear. "Sesshomaru!!!"

I cleaned us up as he want limp against me. When we were both clean again I made my way over to the bank. I gently lay Sesshomaru down in the sun and clasped beside him.

As I lazily rubbed his swollen belly I stated, "We are lucky this hot spring is far enough away that everyone at camp could not hear us screaming like we did."

Sesshomaru blushed hot red but kept his closed as he panted.

When we both caught there breaths again I helped Sesshomaru up. We got dressed and slowly walked back to camp. Everyone would be up by now.

Back At Camp/Ai's pov

Kagome and Sango are making breakfast for us all while we wait for mommy and daddy. I don't know where they went but I hope they come home soon. I want daddy to come help Ginkatsu, Akio, Rin, and I to pick black berries.

When I asked Kouga where they went earlier all he said was, "I don't know but they should be back soon."

I was sitting in the shade playing with some dolls Kagome let me play with, with Rin and Tai. Well Tai was just chewing on one while Kagome and I were playing. It was funny watching Tai tackle and chew the dolls to death. We all that saw it laughed as he grinned at us. Fuyumi was helping Sango and Kagome cook while Yukio was lessoning to Kouga tell him stories about some of his hunting trips. Yukio was interested in that sort of stuff. I don't see why though. Ginkatsu and Akio were on the other side of the fire building a tower of rocks they found.

I looked up from playing with Rin when Tai squealed. He had a big toothless smile on his face as he waved to something behind me. I looked at what he was looking at and saw mommy and daddy walking toward camp.

Tai ran to mommy before any of us could get up to greet them. Mommy picked him up and Tai hugged him around his neck. Mommy smiled and hugged him back rubbing his back.

Kagome called, "Breakfast is ready!" We all settled down around the fire while Kagome, Sango and Fuyumi handed out bowls of rise and fruits. Daddy helped mommy sit down and then helped Tai eat.

I rushed threw breakfast and then asked, "Daddy when your done eating can you come with Ginkatsu, Akio, Rin and I to pick black berries?"

He looked up at me and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Sure. I'll come with you." He then said, "I think we all should be on our way back to Kaede's village by tomorrow."

Kagome, Kouga, Kilila, Miroku, and Sango all nodded, agreeing with him. I was happy. Ginkatsu and Akio were grinning at each other at the news. They wanted to pick black berries and want to see Kagome's time.

Tai was handed over to mommy when Daddy was done eating and we all set out to fined the black berries. Before we left Kagome gave daddy two containers.

Ten minutes into our search Rin called out, "I found them!"

"I found some too over here" said daddy, "How about you four pick these ones and I will pick the ones over here?"

"Yeah!" cried Akio. I don't think he really cared as long as he got some sweet berries. Daddy chuckled and handed him a container Kagome had given him and when to the left out of our sight to pick the black berries.

Akio squealed and ran over to the bush with the berries. Ginkatsu ran after him. Soon we all were picking berries, eating some, and putting some into the container. We were chattering about what we thought Kagome's time was going to be like when I heard something.

"Shhh…Did you heard that?" I asked.

"What?" asked Rin and Ginkatsu. Akio was clinging to Ginkatsu in fright. I felt bad for scaring him but I really think I heard something.

"Shhh"…I heard it again. It sounded like something was being drug on the ground.

We peek around the bush and gasped. A boy was lying on the ground panting and sweating. He must have been dragging himself because there was an arrow threw his right thigh. He heard us and jerked around to face us. When he saw it was just we kids he relaxed.

We slowly walked to him and I asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he said.

We sat down by him and Akio asked, "Where is your parents?"

The boy bowed his head saying "They died."

Akio patted his shoulder and said, "My parents died too. Now my new mommy is taking care of us. He'll take care of you too."

He looked dumbfounded at us and we explained how mommy had saved us all and gave us the half moon on our heads and were taking care of us. He nodded in understanding.

"Oh well that's all good but I can take care of myself" said the boy as he winced in pain.

All of a sudden daddy came around the bush to us. "What's going on here?" daddy asked.

"We found this boy and he's hurt!" cried Akio.

As daddy came closer the boy scooted back saying, "I don't need any help. I'm just fine on my own."

Daddy knelt down in front of him and pulled him back to him. He broke the arrow and pulled it out of the boy's leg. The boy cried out in pain when daddy did that. Daddy then ripped his shirt and wrapped the cloth around the boy's leg.

The boy's head was bowed and he whispered, "Thank you."

Daddy felt the boy's forehead and flinched. Apparently the boy had a fever.

"Come on your coming to camp with us so we can help you. You have been poisoned," said daddy.

The boy struggled when he was picked up yelling, "Put me down! I don't need your help!"

We all started walking back and then all of a sudden the boy fell limp and quiet. He passed out.

Sesshomaru's pov

I saw Ai, Rin, Ginkatsu, Akio, and Inuyasha coming back but someone else was with them. Inuyasha was holding a limp boy in his arms.

Inuyasha laid the boy beside me and said, "He has been poisoned."

I took off the cloth Inuyasha must have wrapped around his leg and looked at the puncture wound. I dripped some of my poison on the wound and it sizzled. The boy body arched but Inuyasha held him still. The boy would have a better chance in fighting my poison then the one my poison is killing.

Nighttime

Every one of the children was asleep after their treat of black berries after supper. Everyone else was lying down but not asleep yet. I was sitting up beside the new boy.

The boy looked to be about 14 and was a full demon. He was a cat demon and had dark brown hair.

While I was looking at him his eyes fluttered open. He was sweating badly and gripping my hand.

"Who…(pant)…who are you?" He asked.

"I am Sesshomaru" I answered soothingly, "Who are you?"

"Tetsu" He panted out.

"Where are your parents Tetsu?" I asked.

He then proceeded to brake down in front of me. He sobbed out that his mother was killed and his father died killing the murderer of his mother. He has been on his own for ten years now. He was sick of being alone with out a mother to care for him and just wanted to die.

Sesshomaru pulled him up to hug him and rocked him rubbing his back soothingly. "Shhh…I will be your mother now. Inuyasha and I will take care of you now. You wont have to be alone anymore."

Tetsu calmed and hiccupped out, "Y-You will?"

Sesshomaru nodded and the boy gave a little smile. Sesshomaru smiled back and kissed his forehead. I half moon appeared and Sesshomaru gently lay the boy back down. Tetsu ran his fingers over the moon and looked back up at his new mother.

Sesshomaru explained everything about everyone and Kagome's time. Also how he had lost his first pup. Everything.

"You should get some rest now. Tomorrow we will be leaving," said Sesshomaru.

Tetsu nodded, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sesshomaru then lay down by Inuyasha and fell asleep also. Everyone that was awake and witnessed this smiled and fell asleep too. Tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

Then next chapter will have them all going to Kagome's time. So what do you think of Tetsu? Well tell me what you all thought of the chapter and then next one will be up faster...hopfuly. I have to update my other stories first. Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Save us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 9**

Tetsu's pov

I woke up to something patting my check. I tried to ignore it but would not leave me alone. I scrunched up my face, as the patting was getting annoying. Finally I just sighed and opened my eyes sleepily.

There was a little boy that mother said was Tai there patting my check. When he realized I was awake he stopped. His little finger went to lips telling me to be quiet as he motioned my to come with him with his other hand. He had a big smile plastered on his face the whole time like it was funny watching me wake up.

I sighed again tiredly and slowly got up. At lest I was not in pain anymore. For that I was relieved. He started walking when I started fallowing him. We walked for about five minutes until we came to a small stream. The sun was just coming up over the trees and the water sparkled in the sunlight.

I looked at Tai again and found that he was gone. I looked around franticly until I heard a giggle. Tai was over by a big bush next to the stream. He was looking at me with laughing eyes as he was eating black berries. I chuckled at the cut sight. He had black berry juice all over his face. His little ears were twitching at every sound he heard. He motioned me to come again smiling brightly. I smiled back at him and walked over.

I sat down beside him watching him pick black berries and then shove them into his mouth. He looked at me and then shoved some berries into my mouth. I sighed again as I could feel the sticky juice from his hand on my face. He just giggled and pointed at me.

I gave a little laugh too and said, "You think my face looks funny? Maybe you should look at yours" while tickling him.

He laughed and laughed. I finally stopped tickling him and we caught our breaths. When I was done panting from laughing I picked Tai up and went to the bank of the stream. I sat down and set him beside me. I cleaned our faces up and Tai splashed in the water. As he did I looked up into the trees.

'I remember my mother cleaning my face of black berry juice when I was young. I miss her and father badly' I thought, 'but I'm not alone anymore. I have a new mother and father now who are willing to take care of me now. (Smile) And lots of brothers and sisters.'

I heard a twig brake and looked behind me. Mother was they're walking towards us. Tai squealed and waved to him.

Mother waved back and said, "There you two are. We were worried when we woke and you two were gone. Why did you come out here?"

Tai jumped up and down and squealed, "Berries!"

I was reprised. He talked. Apparently mother has been teaching him.

Mother laughed and said, "Oh. You dragged Tetsu out here to get sweets."

Tai nodded and clapped his hands.

Well if you two want breakfast before we leave you better hurry up," said mother as he picked Tai up. He held his hand out for me and slowly I took his hand.

"Food!" cried Tai while giggling. Both mother and I laughed at how excited Tai was about food.

Sesshomaru's pov

We headed back to camp and sat down with everyone else. Kagome just finished making breakfast so she handed out bowls of food. We had rice again but I didn't care. I have a craving right now for rice and nothing else. Tai sat in my lap as I helped him eat his rice.

I looked up when Akio asked, "Kagome when we get to your home can we have milk with our breakfast?"

Kagome smiled and answered, "sure you can but we will probably be arriving at my home late at night. You have to ask your mother if you can have a glass of milk before you go to sleep."

Akio and Yukio both turned to me. "Please mommy! Can we have some before bed? Please?!?!" begged Akio. Yukio just begged with his eyes.

I laughed a little and said, "I don't mind."

Inuyasha was ignoring us all too busy eating his noodles Kagome made for him. I didn't dare look his way. If I saw the noodles I would have thrown up all the tasty rice I just ate.

After we finished eating Kagome, Sango, and Fuyumi went to the stream to clean the dishes. Tetsu went with them asking Kagome questions about her time. She looked happy to answer all of them.

Kouga went to the hot spring to take a bath and Akio, Tai, Ginkatsu, and Yukio went with him.

Rin and Ai went some where in the bushes to play with the dolls Kagome gave them.

Inuyasha pulled me into his lap and whispered into my ear, "Are you all right?"

"O-Of cores I am" I gasped.

He started nibbling on my ear and I gasped out in pleasure. I squirmed as he nibbled down my neck. I squeaked as he bit into the mating mark on my shoulder, sucking up all the blood.

"I-Inuashaaaa…(pant)…we have to stop. (Pant) S-Someone could come back sooooon," I moaned.

"Your right" he sighed as he rested his forehead against my shoulder. We sat there in each other's company waiting for everyone to come back.

When everyone was back and everything packed Inuyasha helped me up and we began our journey again back to Kaede's village.

It would only take us half a day to get there but since I have to keep resting it will be nightfall before we arrive. Yes that made me feel bad but Inuyasha comforted me.

Nighttime

I was so tired. The youngest children were being carried and I was stumbling along. The village just came into sight. I saw Kaede hut was lit up as if she was waiting for us.

Kaede came out and helped us all inside. We were all tired but the children seemed wide wake now. They were excited because we were almost ready to go to Kagome's time. Kaede made us all rest for a half an hour before leaving.

At The Well

Kagome turned to us and said, "Ok Kouga and I will go first then Sango and Miroku. The children and Kilila will go next and last Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. We all nodded and one by one everyone jumped into the well.

Inuyasha had to carry me out but I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open so he did not set me down. I closed my eyes and sighed.

'Finally. I can rest my eyes' I thought.

"Just rest Sesshomaru. I take care of you" I heard my mate whisper to me.

"Is he okay?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah he is just tired," answered Inuyasha.

"We should hurry. The children are sleepy too" said Sango.

As soon as we were out of the well house I heard Akio say, "It's stinky!"

I laughed. I could not help it. I bet all my children were holding their noses. I was too. Yes to did stink here.

I heard Kagome laugh nervously and say, "Yeah but you get used to it after awhile."

I opened my eyes went we started moving again. We went into Kagome's house and her mother, brother, and grandpa was there. Her grandpa tried to exercise us demons even Kouga and Inuyasha. They just ignored him and he left.

"Oh Kagome! You're here!" cried Kagome's mother "Lets get you all something to drink."

Akio and Yukio cried, "Milk!"

Higurashi laughed and got them milk. After everyone had a drink we all then were showed to our rooms. Miroku and Sango had one, Kagome and Kouga went to Kagome's room, and the children had one and shared it with Kilila. Tetsu got one to himself right next to Souta room Kagome's brother. Inuyasha and I were showed our room last and soon everyone was asleep.

* * *

Hey tell me what you think of the chapter...and maybe someone could give me some sagentons on what to do in Kagome's time. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's Children.

**Save Us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 10**

_Sesshomaru's pov_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was still very tired but felt something shift beside me. I looked over to my left and saw Inuyasha. He was still asleep. He must of just rolled over because he now had his back to me. I smiled and moved closer to him until my chest was up against his warm back. I wrapped my arm around his wast to hug his in sleep. He must have been half awake because he put his arm over my own. I smiled again and closed my sore and tired eyes.

_Inuyasha's pov_

Sesshomaru moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around me. I must of woke him up with my shifting. I covered his arm with mine and soon his breathing evened out into sleep. I wasn't very tired but I didn't want to get up. I t is like 4:00am and It feels good to lay next to my mate. I guess you could call it lazy. I closed my eyes and just lay here with my mate very content.

_Five hours later_

I opened my eyes again when I smelt breakfast cooking. I rolled over to look at Sesshomaru as he slept. He must have been really tired earlier. He was now lying on his back. I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peace full. I pulled the blanket down to his hips and looked at his swollen stomach. I put my hand on his stomach and felt the baby kick. I suddenly got an idea.

'Maybe if I'm quiet enough I can hear the pups heart beat.'

I put my ear to his stomach and closed my eyes. I snapped them open when I heard it.

I listened to it for about five minute and then heard, "Inuyasha...What are you doing?"

I sat up on my knees and looked at him. One hand was rubbing one eye as he let out a yawn.

"Lissioning," I answered.

"To what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To our pups heart beat," I replyed.

"You can hear them?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said as I leaned back down and put my ear to his stomic again.

He hummed and rested his hand on my head, brushing my hair back.

"Can you hear them still?" he asked cerouisly.

"Yeah. They sound excited about something. There moving around alot," I whispered.

"I know. They are pushing on my blatter," whispered Sesshomaru in a strained voice.

I got off him and helped him up and out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. He releved himself with a sigh as I leaned against the wall.

"I need a bath," said Sesshomaru as he wrinkaled his nose.

I chuckled and started the shower. I helped him in and went in with him.

He steped under the water to get his hair wet and sighed.

I soaped up his hair with shampoo and rinsed it for him as he closed his eyes and tiped his face up in the water. He looked relaxed and peaceful. I gentaly washed his body and then hugged him from behind. He sighed and rested his head back on my shoulder. We just stayed there relaxed under the water.

About 20 minutes later we got dressed and slowly made our way down to the kicken.

"Mommy!" cryed Tie as he wiggled in Kagome's arms to get down.

Everyone was at the table eating. The others smiled at us and said 'good morning' as Tie ran to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tryed to bend down to pick him up but stopped half way to gasp in pain. He gasped and sunk to the floor on hid knees.

_Sesshomaru's pov_

I bent over to pick up Tie but a shocking pain went up my stomach and under my ribs. I paused in my movment and gasped. I sank to my knees holding my stomach as Inuyasha began to panic.

Inuyasha was on his knees beside me as Tie began to cry. Tie must have senced my pain.

Soon the pain faded and I tryed to breath.

"Are you all right dear?" asked Higorishi as she soothed my hair back.

She was on the other side of me as Inuyasha cradaled me to his chest.

"Yeah," I answered

Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch. He layed me down.

_Inuyasha's pov._

I gently lay Sesshomaru down on the couch and his eyes driffed closed.

Tie followed us in hereand crawled up on his mommy's stomach. Sesshomaru rolled over on his side facing the back of the couch as he pulled Tie down infront of him. Tie hugged him tightly and slowed his crying. Sesshomaru slowly rubbed his back and soon they were both asleep.

That little episode must have tired him out.

I sat down on the floor with my back against the couch. I would wait for them to wake up.

_Half an hour later/Sesshomaru's pov._

I felt refreshed. I opened my eyes and the frist thing I saw was the back of the couch thing.

I felt a small breathing movement against my chest and looked down. Tie was there sucking on his thumb. I smiled and pulled his finger from his mouth.

He whimpered and opened his little eyes. He blinked up at me as his little brain worked out that mommy pulled his finger away from his mouth. Soon his eyes opened wide and he grined at me. I smiled again and ticked his tummy. He giggled and squermed. I slowly sat up and looked around.

Inuyasha was turned half way around looking at me. His eyes were half closed so I know he just woke up too. I smiled at the sight and leaned forword to kiss him on his parted lips. He closed his eyes and moaned into my kiss. I pulled away and he opened his eyes fully and started to stand up.

I looked back at Tie and saw he was sniffing the air. I sniffed too and chuckled. Food. He smelled breakfast. I stood up and helped him off the couch. As soon as I let his go he ran to the kichen.

Inuyasha held out his hand to me and I took it. He lead me into the kichen and the family was just finishing up.

"I left the food hot for you," smiled Higorishi.

"Thankyou," I told her as I sat down with Tie in my lap.

I elboed Inuyasha and he repeated, "Thankyou."

"Your welcome dears," Higorishi answered back as she washed some dishes.

I helped Tie eat his food inbetween eatting mine.

Inuyasha just shovled his food into his mouth. I dont even think he tasted it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's Children.

**Save Us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 11**

_Sesshomaru' s pov._

Tie tried to copy his father's eating style but I quickly stopped that. I glared at Inuyasha and he just shrugged. I sighed realizing not only did I have kids but I had one big one trapped inside an adults body.

Inuyasha quickly finished eating as Kagome's grandpa started telling a story as he walked into the living room. Inuyasha fallowed and so did Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I think they found his stories interesting. I didn't... the stories were about us.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome's family's cat run past me very fast. He looked and smelled scared . I soon found out why. Kirira was close behind him.

I was still in the kitchen with Kagome, Kouga, Higorishi, and Tie who was still in my lap as I fed him.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was most likely going to have a head ache later.

"Kouga can you please go keep an eye on grandpa. I don't want him causing any trouble," sighed Kagome.

Kouga chuckled but didn't answer as he did as his wife asked.

I hope Kagome's grandpa doesn't get into any trouble...well it would most likely be amusing but I am afraid if I laugh I will pop!

It took almost an hour to for me and Tie to finish eating. He wanted to go explore but I knew if he didn't finish eating he would be cranky. Sorry to say this but I don't really feel like trying to fuss with a cranky baby right now if I can help it.

I cleaned up Ties face much to his annoyance and set him down. He was gone with a blink of my tired, sore eyes.

Slowly I stood up and peeked into the living room to see what was going on.

Miroku was sitting next to Grandpa half heartily trying to show him how to improve his sutras. I am not really worried unless the old man actually gets one right.

'If he hurts one of my kids!' I growled to myself.

"Sesshomaru?" I heard Inuyasha ask in concern.

I looked up and realized everyone was looking at me. Even Kagome and Higorishi in the kitchen.

Sighing I apologized.

"I'm sorry. I am just really tired and am thinking to much," I said.

"Oh that's okay dear," said Higorishi, "Why don't you go up stairs and rest until lunch. I will have someone get you up so you can eat. Oh! And I was also thinking after we eat you, the girls, and I could go shopping for the children and the new born baby. If there is still time after that then we could always take the kids to the park to play and have fun."

I nodded, "Sounds nice."

Slowly I made my way up to our room to lay down. When I finally got there I was panting and ready to fall over. Laying down felt soooo good. I relaxed my body but my mind was still full of worry.

'What will happen when its time to deliver the baby?'

'Will the baby survive?'

'Will I survive?'

'Will Inuyasha still want me or will he regret matting me?'

'How will the other children react to the new baby?'

'Will my children be safe in the feudal era?'

'Should I stay here in Kagome's time so I know everyone in safe?'

'What will happen if we are discovered as demons?'

Soon I become so stressed out my head started hurting and then the tears came. I quietly cried into my pillow until I heard the bedroom door open quietly.

It was Inuyasha.

He crawled into bed behind me and held me while rubbing my stomach with his right hand. Cuddling me close I soon relaxed mentally and went to sleep feeling safe.

_Living Room Sango's pov._

We saw Inuyasha look up from his place on the floor with Tie. Quickly he got up and handed me Tie. He was almost sprinting out of the room and up to Sesshomaru's room.

We could all feel the stress coming off Sesshomaru from up stairs. We were all worried. He really shouldn't be that stressed this close to pregnancy. It could be harm-full to the baby. No one said that to Sesshomaru because we all knew it would stress him further. I am not all that worried. Inuyasha will take care of him.

We are now all in the living room. All the children are in front of the TV watching some weird show. Miroku is still be bothered by Grandpa, Kouga and Kagome are cuddling on the couch, and Higorishi is just watch everything.

I smiled as I thought about what were are going to do latter. It is going to be interesting.

------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. Please review! Any suggestions on what is going to happen while the girls, kids, and Sesshomaru are out shopping and playing?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's Children.

**Save Us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 12**

_Higorishi's pov._

I sat watching everything happen in front of me. I have to say I am proud. My family went from very small to very large. First I had adopted Inuyasha into the family and then Kagome and Kouga got married a few years later. I was hopping soon they made me a grandmother but neither of them were even thinking of children. Now it was sprung on me, that Inuyasha had a mate too. It shocked me that it was a male mate but I really didn't mind. I also become a grandmother over night! Sesshomaru my new son-in-law had adopted some children and was pregnant with his and Inuyasha's own. By how big he is getting I do believe there are two.

That same night they came back from the feudal area, I was told what happened with Sesshomaru and the previous pup. I was saddened for Sesshomaru but Inuyasha seemed to have helped him through it and got him going again.

It was Inuyasha that had come down to sit with me that night to tell me the whole story after everyone went to bed.

***************************

No one went to school today because everyone was still settling in. Inuyasha had come down stairs and an hour after he went up. No one asked him what happened. We all know. I got up and patted him on the shoulder.

I softly told him, "Don't worry dear. Everything will be alright."

He gave me a little nod and a small smile.

I smiled back and went to the kitchen to start cooking lunch.

Twenty minutes later I turned around to see Fuyumi. She just looked at me. Soon I realized she wasn't only looking at me but at what I was cooking. She had a look of concentration on her face.

Smiling at her I asked, "Would you like to help me cook?"

She glanced up at my face, blushing a little.

"Yes grandma."

I must have looked a little shocked at her for calling me grandma because she quickly apologized.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." she started.

I quickly calmed her.

"It's ok dear. You can call me grandma."

She sighed and I opened my arms to her. Quickly she ran into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Now," I said, "Are you ready to start cooking with me?"

She smiled and nodded.

********************************

_Sesshomaru's pov._

I slowly woke up to a soothing smell of food.

"Mmmmmmm"

It was vegetables.

I knew lunch was almost done but I didn't bother moving. Someone would be up to get me when everything was finished.

I didn't have to wait long. I heard Higorishi ask Inuyasha to come get me up.

Soon he was at my door and I turned over on my other side facing to door. He came in quietly and saw me awake. Without saying anything to me he got into bed with me.

When we both were comfortable he asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you," I said as he leaned over me and hugged me.

I sighed in happiness.

I looked up at him and he kissed me gently. I knew he was horny but I was not. I was just hungry. I knew he wouldn't do anything but I could tell he was getting a little frustrated. I felt a little guilty but that thought left when my stomach growled. He chuckled and helped me up.

We walked together down to the kitchen. My mouth watered, as a plate of vegetables was set in front of me. I started eating like I was starved as Inuyasha picked up Tie and helped him eat.

It took a half an hour before I finally finished eating.

"Finished already dear?" asked Higorishi.

I nodded and sighed with happiness.

Higorishi smiled at me and said, "Why don't you go up stairs and take a shower. After that if you're still up to it we can go shopping!"

I nodded again as Inuyasha helped my stand up again. I was way to big now to get up without hurting myself now. Inuyasha didn't mind helping me so I wasn't too worried about it. I am still worried about what will happen when I go into labor.

Inuyasha all of a sudden kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Stop worrying so much. It is coming off you in waves. We are going to take a relaxing shower so you guys can go out and get everything for the children and the new baby okay?"

I ignored his question and asked, "We?"

"Yes I am taking a shower with you so there," said Inuyasha as he stuck his nose in the air as they walked up the stairs.

I smiled at his and tired to not laugh at the funny look on his face.

"What are you going to do while we are out?"

Inuyasha got serious all of a sudden as he looked at me. He didn't answer me quickly. Most likely thinking I will get upset if he says the wrong thing.

"Well…" Inuyasha started, "Miroku, Kouga, and I will be going back to the feudal to check on Kaede. Also we will be helping out with the village and make sure the demons leave the whole area alone."

I looked at him a minute but nodded in understanding.

"You're not mad are you?" asked Inuyasha with a concerned look on his face.

"No, I'm not mad…Do I have a reason to be?"

"Well no but I just wanted to make sure." He sighed in relief.

We finally made it to the bathroom to shower. Inuyasha helped me out of my cloths and into the shower. He turned it on so it was warm and then took off his own cloths. He helped me wash up and kissed my neck lovingly.

I felt good and loved.

***********************************

Here it is guys. It took me a long time to write but I finally got this to you. Again…If you don't like this story don't read it and don't review. Keep your hurtful thoughts to yourself. I don't care to lesson to you and you will be ignored. Thank you again to everyone that gave me all the good support and reviews. Review again please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's Children.

**Save Us**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 13**

_Sesshomaru's Pov._

My children got ready for their adventure out into modern time. They look so existed. Higorishi rented a large box thing that she called a van. She said it was so all the children could ride together. I don't really understand what she meant. Why couldn't we just walk? We walked here didn't we?

Everyone was nervous and I was terrified.

My children were not really paying attention to the moving box. They were talking happily about what they might see. I tried to hide my fear but I don't think I was doing it very well.

When Higorishi said we all would be riding in the box thing I felt another spike of fear run through me. I don't know why but I didn't like that moving box. All of a sudden my children sensed my fear. They became terrified because I was.

Inuyasha sensed my fear and his children's so he whispered to me, "Maybe if you sit inside it, it will calm them."

I nodded and reluctantly sat inside it. I still didn't like it and could not stay inside it for long. It didn't feel safe to me.

My children were then told to sit inside it next, but when the door shut, the little ones all started screaming and crying. The older ones hearts were beating so fast I thought they were going to have a heart attack!

"Get them out…" I said.

No one was moving fast enough so I moved forward to rip the damn door off! Inuyasha was quick to wrap his arms around me to stop me as the door was finally opened.

"Mommy!" Akio and Ai cried as they jumped out. Tie just continued to cry as Tetsu carried him out.

Rin, Ginkatsu, Fuyumi, Yukio, and Tetsu's hearts were still beating rapidly but were slowing down now.

"No" I said to Inuyasha.

"But Sesshomaru we have to blend in!" Inuyasha tried to reason.

"I said no!" I said with more force.

"Okay, Okay! Calm down!" Inuyasha said trying to sooth me.

When Inuyasha let me go I turned to Higorishi.

"I'm sorry but we can't ride in that. We will walk."

She just smiled at me and nodded.

"It will be a bit of a walk, but that's nothing we are not unfamiliar with," said Kagome as Sango nodded her agreement.

Tie was still screaming and crying so I stepped away from Inuyasha. Tetsu gave him to me as he went to reassure the others that they were okay. Tie hugged me and calmed down to small whimpers.

We all got settled down again and began our walk. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga disappeared into the well when we started down the Higorishi shrine stares. I was soothed in a way. The air was dirtier than back home, but the breeze felt nice.

Tie fell asleep soon after we started out. The others just held each other's hands and looked around.

"Mom what are those?" asked Tetsu.

"Hmm," was all I could say. I had no idea what they were.

"Oh those are buildings," said Kagome when she realized I wasn't going to answer any further.

"Why are they so big?" asked Fuyumi.

"I don't really know how to answer that but I guess it's because we have a lot more in the modern era," said Higorishi as she held Akio and Ai's hand as they walked.

* * *

It took us an hour to walk to this big and very long 'building' as Kagome called it. I just fallowed Kagome and Higorishi's lead. It was full of lots of clothing and little rooms with food and other things that I had no idea of what they were.

We walked into one room with only clothing and all the way to the back. I just stood there with my children behind me.

"Hmm let's see here," said Kagome as she pulled clothing to her.

She would look at it from all sides and then grin and show us. I have to admit she was an odd one. Higorishi joined in to help her pull cloths down of the hooks. It was interesting.

For the next two hours I sat there on this bench and was brought cloths that might look good on my children. If I liked them then, my children would try them on and show us all.

Sango spent the whole two hours chasing the children down because they wandered off. All the children liked the cloths and didn't mind trying them on…well…all but Tie. He was not interested at all. No, he was too busy exploring new scents and trying to find all of them. He was a very mad little demon when Sango brought him back to try on cloths.

* * *

"Finally," sighed Higorishi.

We were all walking out of the clothing room now. Each of the children had 4 pairs of cloths, one they were wherein.

"That was fun!" giggled Kagome.

Sango nodded and then we heard someone's stomach growling.

Tie heard it too and yelled, "Food!"

"Well I guess we better feed everyone then," smiled Higorishi.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long…please review but if you don't like it don't review or read. Thank you to all my devoted reviewers.


	14. Chapter 14

Author:

Sorry not another chapter

Please help!

Hey everyone! I'm trying to help a friend out. He just posted his first story and has not got any reviews yet. If you all could please review and give him some good feedback I will get the next chapter to this story up very soon. I promise. I like his story and it would encourage him to write more to it so I can read more of it if he got some good reviews. Please help him out guys! Thank you!

.net/s/5815841/1/My_first_story

here is the story id:5815841


End file.
